Computer software applications and programs may be very complex, and may be run in complex hardware environments such as multiprocessor environments. Due to the complexity of the software or the runtime environment, it can be difficult to determine performance issues such as hotspots or bottlenecks in computer programs and applications. Previous systems have attempted to solve the problem by providing call graphs that represent certain aspects of the execution of an application. However, the call graphs of previous systems have been limited in the number and type of statistics represented in the call graph.